


Irrepressible

by beanbug



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Episode Related, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanbug/pseuds/beanbug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John wakes up he's not alone in his head. A.k.a. the return of Lucius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irrepressible

**Author's Note:**

> For trigger warnings please see end notes.

When John wakes up in the infirmary, he’s not alone in his head.

“Ow, my head,” he hears his voice say and blinks – or tries to. And then his eyes do blink, a second too late.

John lies there, trying not to panic as his body shifts in the bed without any input from him. He can feel everything: the rub of the scratchy infirmary sheets against his skin, the throbbing pain in his head, the cool infirmary air on his calf where his leg has slipped out from under the sheets. He tries to wiggle his finger, move his head, to speak but nothing happens. It’s as if something vital is disconnected, as if his mind has been disconnected from his body.

He concentrates on stemming the rising tide of panic. Okay, something is controlling his body that much is obvious. How though? The last thing he remembers is walking around the Ancient lab on PX6-909 and then – nothing. Just a blank space where his memory should be.

Footsteps sound outside and his body stills. A moment later Rodney throws the curtain aside and strolls into the cubicle. John feels a rush of hope at the sight of him.

“Huh, you’re awake,” Rodney says and taps his ear. “Carson, he’s awake at last.”

There’s a tilting motion as the world sways alarmingly and it takes John a moment to realise his body is sitting up and reclining back against the pillows.

“How are you feeling?” Rodney demands.

Okay, if Rodney’s asking questions, whatever’s controlling his body will have to answer and then Rodney will figure out that it’s not John. Right? Rodney’s a genius, he’ll put two and two together and then Carson will get on the case.

“Awful. What happened?” John hears his body ask.

“You don’t remember?” Rodney asks and then rolls his eyes. “Right, of course not, you were too busy _getting your brain fried_. You triggered a machine I specifically told you not to touch, Colonel Grabby Hands, and can I just be the first to say what the hell were you thinking? Oh, and, I told you so,” Rodney says, crossing his arms.

“Oh. Yes, I remember. Well, no harm done,” his body replies vaguely and Rodney harrumphs.

“Only thanks to my quick thinking. Incredibly lucky for you I was there, no one else would have been able to turn it off quickly enough to stop it frying what few brain cells you have left,” Rodney says, tilting his chin up. John can tell from the unhappy slant of his mouth that Rodney was pretty freaked out.

 _Thanks buddy_ , John thinks. What his mouth says is: “Geez, what do you want, an award?”

McKay’s hands drop to his sides, hurt flashing across his face. “No, of course not,” he says, sounding stung.

As if realising it’s made a faux pas, whatever’s got control of John’s body raises John’s hand to his forehead in an overdramatic gesture.

“Sorry. It’s my head. It really hurts,” John’s body says and Jesus, his voice doesn’t normally whine like that does it?

Rodney frowns. _Come on, Rodney, figure it out_ , John wills. Apparently though, Rodney’s concern wins out.

“Are you okay? Carson should be here in a minute. Can I get you anything?”

“No, thanks. I think I just need to rest for a while. Alone,” John’s voice says, pointedly. “Could you tell everyone to keep away?” Godammit, the whine is back.

“Oh. Yes, of course. I’ll just – “ Rodney gestures to the curtain. He hesitates before stepping through and asks tentatively, “I’ll see you later?” referring to the plans they’d made to try out the new RC Helicopters on the pier.

“Sure. Why not,” his body says offhandedly and Rodney nods, the frown returning as he narrows his eyes at John.

“Okay,” Rodney says, frowning as he disappears through the curtain.

 _Shit_. John thinks.

There’s a pause and then his voice addresses him.

“You know, he can be quite annoying. How do you put up with him?”

 _Who the hell are you_? John demands.

“I’m insulted you don’t remember me, Colonel.”

His body hops off the bed and crosses to the mirror above the sink. His reflection looks worse for wear, a little pale, his stubble thick around his jaw. It’s seriously freaky to see his own hand reach up and rub the bruise under his stubble as his head turns this way and that. It’s nothing compared to seeing his body talk.

“I do look a bit different than when we last met,” his body says, and the smarmy grin looks wrong on John’s face. “Less handsome. Not bad though, you shouldn’t worry. You’ve got nothing to be ashamed of.”

Shit. Who the hell would have the technology to infiltrate Atlantis like this? No one in the alliance, and unless the Genii have been hiding new tech -

“No? Nothing?” his body asks when John remains silent. “And we used to be such good friends! And after I helped you defeat those Genii too. Tut tut, Colonel. You’ve been really quite horrid.”

The only person it could be was – is – _Lucius_ , John thinks, disgust flooding him. Lucius Lavin is currently in control of his body. _Get the hell out of my body._

“Or what?” John’s body asks its reflection, still with the same smarmy smile. “I have the upper hand here, Colonel.” Lucius lifts John’s hand and wiggles the fingers at him in the reflection, chuckling. “See?”

 _My people will figure this out. And when they do, I swear to God I am going to kill you myself_.

“Tch. That’s unfriendly. You are a hostile man, Colonel Sheppard. You should work on that.”

 _Goddamnit Lucius_ \- John starts.

John can see the grin in his reflection before his body is turning away to face Carson, just entering through the curtain. 

He gives it everything he’s got. Throws every single ounce of himself into trying to take control of his hand, of his body, of his mouth – anything. There’s nothing to rail against though, nothing that gives under the onslaught of his mind. Instead John feels his energy fading until the next thing he knows Carson is discharging him with a smile and Lucius is walking out of the infirmary and down the empty corridor.

“Nice try, Colonel. John, can I call you John?”

 _No,_ John thinks savagely.

“See? Unfriendly,” Lucius says matter-of-factly. John’s vision sweeps the corridor and his body hums contentedly. “You know, you’re lucky to live here, Colonel. Atlantis is quite the city. I’ve missed it,” there’s a wistful note in John’s voice that he recognises as sincere.

 _Just what is it you want, anyway?_ John asks, not wanting to hear Lucius wax lyrical about Atlantis.

“You’ll find out in good time, Colonel,” Lucius says cryptically, and then falls quiet as Lieutenant Cadman rounds the corner.

“Evening, sir,” she says breezily as she passes.

“Hello,” Lucius drawls in John’s voice, making Cadman stop in her tracks, surprised. She blinks and then raises an eyebrow at him.

“Are you feeling better, sir?”

“I am now,” Lucius says and then John feels his mouth stretch into a flirty grin.

“Okaaay. Well, good to see you up and about,” she says uncertainly, shaking her head as she walks off.

“Oh my, this is exciting,” Lucius says under his breath as Cadman disappears round the corner. “So many lovely people here.”

A horrible suspicion is starting to form in John’s mind. _What exactly are you planning to do with my body?_

“All in good time, Colonel. First, I’m planning to have as much fun as possible.”

_What the hell is that supposed to mean?_

Lucius opens his mouth – opens John’s mouth – to reply when Ronon and Teyla appear around the corner that Cadman had walked around only a moment ago. Hope surges in John’s chest.

“John,” Teyla says in surprise. “Rodney informed us that you wished to rest.”

“How’re you feeling?” Ronon asks.

“Oh better. Much better, thank you,” Lucius says.

“That is good,” Teyla says beaming. “Ronon and I were on our way to spar. Would you care to join us?”

Ronon claps his hand on John’s back and Lucius pulls away, taking a few steps back.

“You know, I’m going to give that a miss today. My head, you know how it goes.”

Teyla and Ronon glance at each other. “Of course. You must continue to get better,” Teyla says, giving him a searching look.

“You sure, you’re okay?” Ronon asks, with a penetrating stare.

“Absolutely sure,” Lucius says.

“Very well. We will see you later, John,” Teyla says, and she and Ronon take off down the hall. John sees Ronon glance back a couple of times but Lucius doesn’t notice, too busy staring blatantly at Teyla’s ass. And it’s not as if John’s never noticed that Teyla is attractive – hell, he was pretty much in love with her at one point – but he’s never oogled her in the damned corridor.

_Hey!_

“Atlantis has such beautiful women,” Lucius says.

 _They already know something’s wrong. They will figure it out. Why don’t you just give up now?_ John demands.

“Oh I know they will, Colonel. In fact I’m counting on it,” Lucius says cryptically and then refuses to answer any more questions.

-*-*

The mess hall is uncomfortably revealing. There are some things you should just not know about your colleagues – who is interested in you is one of them.

Lucius collects a tray and casts his eyes about. Maybe it’s because John has been reduced to an observer in his own body that he can see things differently, because he sure as hell has never noticed the surreptitious glances from three or four of the female scientists before. Nor has he noticed Fieldman, one of the female new marines, slyly checking him out.

In the end it’s Zorowich from Xenometeorology that Lucius sets his sights on. Beautiful, petite and brunette, she would have been John’s type too. Once.

“Showtime,” Lucius murmurs to himself and heads over to her table.

She blinks with surprise when Lucius draws level.

“Hi. Mind if I join you?”

“No, not at all,” she says with a hesitant smile.

“Thanks,” Lucius says, and John can feel his mouth stretch into a grin. “It’s Angel, isn’t it?” he asks as he sits.

“Michelle,” Zorowich corrects.

“Oh yes of course. Forgive me,” Lucius says, all mock concern. “You just look so much like an angel, it confused me.”

 _Oh BROTHER_ , John thinks, disgusted. Then, to his horror, Zorowich blushes and laughs a little.

“That’s a terrible line, Colonel,” she says, but she’s smiling as if she’s amused, and leaning forward.

“Oh but I’m serious,” Lucius enthuses and then starts in on some of the worst lines that John’s ever heard. “You should be immortalised in art. Sculptures, statues, your beauty should be preserved for future generations,” Lucius tells her, leaning in also.

The worst thing is that it works. Zorowich seems amused by Lucius’ antics and definitely, definitely interested. She’s not the only one who’s interested in what’s going on: Lucius’ little show is drawing attention from all over the mess hall, and for good reason. John has dated a few of the scientists in his time, but no one since Atlantis returned to Pegasus.

 _No one since Rodney and Keller split up._ No one since Rodney caught on to the way things are changing between them. The thoughts are there before he can stop them. John waits with dread for the pause in Lucius’ conversation, for any indication that Lucius caught his rogue thought. He hasn’t even spoken to McKay about it yet; the idea of his feelings for Rodney being laid out bare for Lucius makes him feel sick to his stomach.

To his immense relief, Lucius doesn’t seem to notice, no hesitation in his constant litany of terrible flirting. Oh wow, Michelle Zorowich is laughing now, the throaty laugh of someone who’s flirting back.

It’s late, an hour later at least when Lucius makes his play.

“Michelle,” he says, ducking his head and biting his lip. “It’s been so long since I had so much fun.”

 _Oh brother_ , John thinks for the eightieth time in two hours.

“Me too,” she says and smiles back, a little shy. It’s a good look on her, she really is a beautiful woman, but John is not interested. Can’t be interested.

“Would you allow me to walk you back to your room?” Lucius is asking.

“Sure, Colonel” she says.

The corridors are mostly empty at this time of night, though they draw stares from a number of people as they pass by. The way the Atlantis gossip mill works, the news that Colonel Sheppard has been hitting on someone is already all over the City. At one point John thinks he catches sight of Radek scuttling in the opposite direction.

Michelle seems to notice the attention too.

“So, Colonel,” she starts as they stop outside what must be the door to her quarters.

“Please, call me John,” Lucius says and John wants to scream.

“John,” she corrects herself with a small smile. “I was wondering, isn’t this a little unusual for you?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you don’t normally date Atlantis personnel.”

“I don’t?” Lucius asks, sounding surprised. Michelle frowns at the unexpected response and Lucius coughs. “No, of course I don’t. You see, Michelle, it’s been so long since I met someone I was interested in, and then you came along.”

“I’ve been here six months,” Michelle says bluntly.

“Can I be perfectly honest with you?” Lucius asks, his voice dropping to a lower, intimate register.

“Yes, of course,” Michelle says, leaning closer.

“There - there was a woman I loved, but… she died,” Lucius says mournfully.

_Oh come on!_

“Oh,” Michelle says, sympathy flooding her face. “Colonel, I’m so sorry.” Her hand reaches out and touches his arm cautiously.

“It was years ago,” Lucius continues. “But since that day, I haven’t been able to open my heart to another woman. But recently, I feel as if I should move on – I think she would want me to move on.”

Michelle bites her lip, looking uncomfortable.

“Colonel – “

“No, I know what you’re going to say, and I know this is all too soon. I just wanted you to know.”

“Well, thank you for confiding in me. John.”

“May I kiss you goodnight?”

“Sure,” she says uncertainly.

Feeling his body kiss with no input, no passion on his side is pretty disgusting. It’s wet and messy and really, really gross. Lucius’ reaches out to touch Michelle’s breast and she pulls away hurriedly, a hand coming up to stop him.

“Look, Colonel, I’ve had a great time tonight, really -” Michelle starts.

“That's just great. I have too,” Lucius interrupts, beaming.

“- But I don’t like to move that fast,” she finishes.

Putting his hand to his heart, Lucius feigns surprise.

“Michelle, how could you think that I could think such a thing.“

She drops her eyes suggestively, one eyebrow raised and okay, John’s body is definitely thinking along those lines. God, John’s going to kill Lucius. Lucius smiles bashfully and Michelle relents.

“If you’re still interested tomorrow, then give me a call, Colonel,” she says.

“Oh I will be,” Lucius replies eagerly.

“Goodnight, Colonel,” she says.

“Damn.” Lucius swears as the door closes behind her. “I felt sure that was going to work.”

_Give it up, Lucius._

“Not yet. Plenty more fish in the sea.”

For once the Atlantis rumour mill works in John’s favour. Lucius’ efforts get him a string of rejections and even a slap.

“Geez, I thought you’d have better luck with women,” Lucius mutters, nursing his stinging cheek.

 _Maybe if you weren’t hitting on all of them at once_ , John thinks.

Eventually Lucius retreats to the virtually empty mess hall, cheek still stinging and that’s where Teyla finds him. Lucius looks up when Teyla sits down opposite them.

“I have been hearing reports of you acting strangely,” she says. “John, are you still feeling unwell?”

Lucius sighs artfully.

_Oh no you don't. Do not go there, Lucius._

“The truth is, I’m not.”

_Lucius…_

“You should return to the infirmary.”

“Carson can’t help. Not with this. You see, I’m lonely.” Another artful sigh. “You know, Teyla,” Lucius begins and leans forward intently.

Teyla’s frowning and John hopes, prays that it’s because she’s figuring it out and not because she thinks John is trespassing on their friendship, when they’ve put this behind them, when Teyla is all but _married_ with a child.

“You and I, we’ve been dancing around this for so long,” Lucius continues, covering her hand with his. “I know you feel this way too. Don’t you think it’s time that we took that step?”

Teyla jerks back as if slapped, something strange crossing her face.

“You are still not yourself. You should rest,” she says shakily and then pushes away from the table.

“You really have the worst luck with women,” Lucius says mildly as he watches Teyla go. Or rather, watches Teyla’s ass.

 _I’m going to kill you, Lucius._ John tells him, meaning every word.

“No, Colonel, you’re not.”

_What the hell is that supposed to mean?_

“You’ll see,” Lucius says cryptically.

The thud of a tray being placed on the table opposite makes Lucius look round. Ronon is taking the seat opposite, eyebrow raised as he glances in the direction of where Teyla has disappeared. When he looks back, his eyes are narrowed.

“What was that all about?” he asks, sounding friendly but with a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. John knows that expression – it’s Ronon’s kill face.

Lucius shrugs. “Oh you know – women – “ he says, chuckling and waving John’s hand dismissively.

Ronon takes a bite of his steak, eyes fixed on Lucius. He huffs a laugh around his mouthful. There’s no humor in it. “Right,” Ronon says, still watching intently.

Lucius finally seems to pick up on the fact that Ronon is about thirty seconds away from either figuring it out or punching John’s body out. He stands hurriedly. Ronon’s eyes follow him.

“Well, got to go, big guy. See you around,” Lucius says with fake levity, slapping Ronon on the shoulder as he moves past.

Ronon’s answering smile bares a lot of teeth.

“You know, I’ve never liked him,” Lucius says under his breath shakily as he hurries from the messhall.

 _I think the feeling’s mutual_ , John said and then he whites out as pain slams into his head.

When he comes back to himself, his head is pounding and a marine is helping him into a chair in the infirmary.

“There you are, sir. Dr Keller should be here soon.”

“Thank you,” Lucius says, sounding as pained as John feels. The marine nods and heads off.

Lucius hangs his head and breathes.

 _What’s happening, Lucius?_ John asks. Lucius ignores him.

The pain has receded by the time that Jennifer appears, brow wrinkled in concern. Lucius is apparently no longer affected by the pain either. He looks Jennifer up and down and then drawls “Well hello.”

Keller blinks, looking taken aback.

“Hello to you too, Colonel. How are you feeling?” she asks, sounding bemused.

“All the better for seeing you,” Lucius says and, jesus, waggles John’s eyebrows.

“Why don’t you sit back and I’ll just check your vitals,” she says, professionalism barely disguising her suddenly bemused tone.

Lucius obligingly sits on one of the seats and Jennifer places a scanner on him.

“How long have we known each other now, Doc?”

Jennifer’s expression is unreadable as she flicks a look at him.

“Five years.”

“Five years?” Lucius replies, with fake amazement. “That’s really something. You know, I think we should get to know each other better.”

Jennifer’s definitely frowning now. “Are you feeling alright, Colonel?” she asks. Judging by the way she raises an eyebrow, she’s not impressed.

“Me? Oh, I’m fine,” Lucius says dismissively.

“What about the pain in your head?”

“That? It’s gone now. I tell you what, why don’t you let me take you to dinner?” he says, reaching for her hand.

Jennifer steps back, trying to snatch her hand away but Lucius holds firm. Of course that’s when Rodney barges into the infirmary.

“Ah, there you are Colonel, I thought we were supposed to meet - ” Rodney starts, his mouth working before his brain catches up. John sees the exact moment that Rodney processes what’s going on, his mouth turning down, his shoulders hunching with hurt. “Never mind,” he says shortly and turns on his heel.

Jennifer yanks her hand out of Lucius’ grip, glaring at him. “Rodney – “ she calls after him but McKay doesn’t stop, marching out of the infirmary.

 _Rodney, it’s not me!_ John thinks helplessly, desperately willing his mouth to move. Nothing happens. He feels physically sick, watching Rodney walk away his shoulders hunched with hurt. 

“Huh. He should really work on his jealousy issues,” Lucius observes.

For as long as they’ve worked together on Atlantis, John has never seen Keller angry until today. For a second she looks as if she might actually slap him and John braces himself for the blow. She visibly catches herself and takes a few deep breaths instead.

“Is there anything else, Colonel?” she asks frostily.

Enough. Enough of this bullshit. John throws everything he has at Lucius, keeps at it even as slowly he feels himself becoming exhausted.

“Well, actually – “Lucius starts, and then right hand jerks, knocking Jennifer’s pen holder off of her desk and onto the floor, pens toppling from it as it rolls. Lucius jerks to his feet, the chair scraping against the floor with a squeal, grasping John’s hand tightly.

“On second thoughts, maybe I’ll just be going – “ he says and races from the infirmary.

Triumph surging in his mind, John tries again but nothing happens. _It’s wearing off_ , John thinks triumphantly.

“It’s not supposed to wear off yet,” Lucius murmurs.

 _If you give up now, my people might be able to help you,_ John tells him.

“Thanks for the offer, Colonel, but I have a better plan," Lucius says, stepping into a transporter and hitting a familiar location.

 _You’re heading for McKay’s lab_ , John realises as they pass through the corridors to the science labs.

Lucius doesn’t answer, two marines nodding as they pass him on patrol.

“Sir,” Lieutenant Hooch says.

“Oh hey - you. Give me your weapon,” Lucius says.

There’s a brief flicker of hesitation on the Marine’s face.

“That’s an order!” Lucius says.

The Marine still looks unsure, but hands over his handgun anyway.

“Thank you. You can go,” Lucius says, holding the handgun awkwardly.

The marines look at him strangely, but snap off salutes nonetheless before marching away.

“Huh. That was easy,” Lucius says.

 _What do you need a weapon for?_ John asks.

Lucius doesn’t respond but resumes walking to Rodney’s lab.

_Lucius, I swear if you so much as hurt him –_

“Yes, yes, you’ll kill me,” Lucius finishes.

Rodney looks up when John’s body walks in, the gun in Lucius’ hand obscured by Rodney’s desk. Always bad at hiding his feelings, Rodney’s shoulders are curled inward, hurt radiating off of him. John desperately wants to reach out to him. He feels his hand twitch in response, curling around the gun.

“Oh it’s you. Shouldn’t you be off with your new girlfriend?” Rodney says sourly, turning back to his screen.

“Geez, you should really work on this jealousy thing, McKay,” Lucius says, rolling his eyes in a way that makes John want to punch himself in the face.

Rodney flinches. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he says bitterly. “Well, did you want something, or are you just here to gloat?”

“I need a favor,” Lucius says.

“At three in the morning? I don't think so. I'm very busy, Colonel,” Rodney says coldly. 

It's then that he notices that John's body's hands are full. Rodney sits up, trying to peer over the top of the laptop.

“What are you hiding?” he asks, and then John knows the time’s up.

 _Rodney, WAT_ “-CH OUT!”

Rodney stares at him. “What the hell was that?”

“Nothing. Nothing,” Lucius says. “Like I said, I need a favor.”

“I think Carson or Jennifer should have another look at you, just to be sure – “ Rodney suggests.

“Really, Dr McKay, that won’t be necessary,” Lucius says.

Rodney freezes, hand half way to his ear, and the gaze he turns on John is sharp enough that John knows that Rodney’s figured it out. He tries really hard not to think it, to think about anything else, but either Lucius caught the thought or he figured it out for himself.

He brings the weapon up, inexpertly trained on Rodney. Rodney pales.

“I really am sorry about this, Dr McKay. This isn’t my usual style.”

“Who are you?” Rodney demands.

“We were friends once, you know Rodney, you really should be nicer to me. I might even let you have my personal shield.”

“Huh? What the hell are you – “ Rodney snaps his fingers, “ _Lucius_ ,” he says, eyes narrowing and each syllable dripping disdain. “What have you done with Sheppard?”

“Let’s just say that Colonel Sheppard is… safe.”

“He’s in there with you, isn’t he? It was him trying to talk earlier,” Rodney says.

“You’re a very smart man, Dr McKay. Now I’m afraid I’m going to have to insist you help me, or I’m afraid that Colonel Sheppard is going to be a dead man.”

 _What?_ John demands. _And when were you going to tell me this?_

“Fine. Start from the beginning,” Rodney speaks over the top of him.

“I’m afraid we don’t have time for that,” Lucius says, grip firming on the gun once more.

John watches with horror as his hand raises the gun and bring the butt down against Rodney’s temple in one smooth stroke, too quick for him to even try and stop.

The crack of gun meeting bone is sickening. Rodney’s eyes roll back in his head and he slumps to the floor, catching his chin on the desk as he goes with a crack. John winces in sympathy and feels his face actually move.

“I thought I said don’t hurt him,” John bites out, his thought actually carrying to his voice.

Lucius clamps a hand over his mouth and then removes it after a moment.

“I’m sorry. We don’t have much time,” he says, sounding genuinely contrite. “I was telling the truth, Colonel. If we don’t separate us before the connection disintegrates, we’ll both be lost.”

Great. Just great. _You’d better have a goddamn plan, Lucius._

-*-*

By the time Lucius has walked them down to the bottom of the tower, John has almost full control of the left hand and right leg. It makes walking – especially while carrying McKay’s deadweight – painstakingly slow. He’s so busy focusing on them not falling over that he almost doesn’t realise where they’re heading.

“No way, Lucius,” John says when he realises, managing to get control of his voice again.

They almost topple over as John’s right leg roots itself to the spot.

“Colonel, it’s the only way.”

_How do you even know about this?_

“Well, I’m good at perusing. I told Dr McKay that myself.”

_You want to become a replicator?_

“No. No of course not.”

_Then what?_

“I lost my body, okay?? It’s in stasis back on a ship I found, only I can’t remember the planet and I need to find a body to go look for it. Okay? Are you happy now?”

John blinks. His eyelids actually move.

“Please, Colonel, we don’t have much time.” Lucius pleads.

Rodney’s coming round by the time they get to the lab. John reaches out his hand and starts unlocking the consoles.

“What the – “ Rodney says, and then, “you HIT ME.”

“I did what was necessary,” Lucius says, unconcerned. John manages to turn his head, and say, “sorry, Rodney.”

Rodney’s expression changes immediately to something hopeful. “John?”

“Yeah, buddy, it’s me,” John gets out, before Lucius reclaims control. “Okay, as touching as this moment is, can we get back to work now, please?”

“Wow, that’s weird,” Rodney says, sounding disconcerted.

 _You don’t know the half of it,_ John thinks.

“We need to build me a body, and I estimate we have about thirty minutes to do it before both Colonel Sheppard and I disintegrate.”

Rodney blinks, seems to realise where he is and balks.

“Oh no, no way! We’ve only just got rid of our replicator problem, and now you want to open up a whole new can of worms? With Lucius at the helm??” he demands, clearly addressing John.

“If you don't help then he'll die too!” Lucius protests.

“No. Rodney’s right,” John says, because Rodney’s got a point. This is too dangerous.

“Of course I’m right,” Rodney snaps.

“You’d better think of something, Rodney, because there isn’t much longer left,” John says.

“I am thinking! What do you think I’m standing here doing? If you’d quit interrupting me with your – wait,” Rodney snaps his fingers. “That’s it, that’s it! We can transfer Lucius to a VR.”

“Like Fran?”

“Yes! It would need a few tweaks, and we’d have to use the stasis room, but – “

“Let’s go,” John says and starts towards the stasis room, hearing Rodney scrabbling to catch up with him behind him.

“No! Absolutely not, I’m not being put in a stasis VR,” Lucius says, but John’s body seems to be completely in his control once more because they’re not stopping. The pain in his head is rapidly becoming blinding.

“There’s no time, Lucius. You do this our way, or you die, okay?”

“All we have to do is turn around. The replicator lab Is right there!”

“No.”

“How about I keep your body, and you go in the stasis VR?”

“NO.”

“You’re a tough man, Colonel,” Lucius says grudgingly.

Rodney is at his side now and they step into the transporter pod together, Rodney hitting their destination on the map. The pain is searing as he rematerializes and John grunts.

“What – are you okay?” Rodney asks, cottoning on that there’s something not quite right.

“We don’t have much time,” John bites out.

Then the transporter doors open and he finds himself staring down the business end of Ronon’s gun. There’s a moment where it all hangs in the balance, Ronon’s eyes murderous and focused on John. Teyla and Keller are behind him, arms crossed.

“Step away, McKay,” Ronon says.

“Oh for - we don’t have time for this,“ Rodney says, pushing past Ronon. Ronon’s aim doesn’t waver, even as Rodney jostles him

“That’s not Sheppard,” Ronon growls and John’s body swallows, although whether it’s Lucius or John behind the action he’s not sure.

“I know. It’s Lucius, he’s taken over Sheppard’s body,” Rodney says grimly and Ronon’s lip curls as he raises his gun ready to fire - “You can’t shoot him. Sheppard’s still in there. It might damage him,” Rodney snaps. He and Ronon exchange a long look and then Ronon steps back, grip loosening on his gun. John lets out his breath.

“Lucius?” Teyla asks, and John doesn’t think he’s imagining the relief on her face.

“But how?” Keller asks and – yep – she’s looking pretty relieved too. It would almost be insulting, if John wasn’t feeling the same relief. Relief and blinding pain. He gasps a little.

“Long story, which we don’t have time for!” Rodney yelps as John’s knees give out. Suddenly Ronon’s there, taking John’s weight on his shoulder. “We need to go to the stasis room, now!” Rodney orders.

They half-run the last distance to the lab, John being dragged along by Ronon, the others running behind them. Rodney has the data up on the screen within seconds.

“Put him in the stasis chamber,” he tells Ronon.

Ronon props him up against the back wall of the chamber. Teyla and Keller hang back, both looking worried.

“It’s done! Are you ready?” Rodney demands, striding over to the pod.

John leans against the wall of the back of the pod and nods, fighting to stay conscious.

“I’ll have you out in a matter of minutes, okay?” Rodney tells him, opening the crystal drawer and hurriedly swapping crystals.

He pauses when he’s done and then he’s leaning in and pressing a quick, hard kiss to John’s lips before rearing back and slamming the drawer closed. The cool blue of the stasis field descends and John knows nothing else.

-*-*

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Possible triggers include: strong themes of someone being trapped in their body; dubcon sexual activity including kissing, flirting, and physical reactions.


End file.
